


I'll Shine A Light On You

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Musicians, joneryssecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Recluse record producer Jon Snow has had enough dealing with the pop princess Daenerys Targaryen and her high-maintenance family. But things aren't always as they appear.





	I'll Shine A Light On You

**Author's Note:**

> This gift is for @snowstormsss ! Yes, tis I! Your secret Santa! I hope you like this! I tried to incorporate what you requested, modern AU, Jon holed away in his house, Daenerys and her family running amok in his life until her album is made. I also used your favorite song, and hope that this is what you wanted. Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays!
> 
> \- I did struggle writing this as I’m currently writing a Modern AU that deals with music and them being musicians called “Dangerous Woman”. I was afraid it would be too close to what I’m already writing, but I think it’s different enough. 
> 
> \- This has not been betaed.
> 
> \- The song is by Keane "My Shadow"

Jon inwardly groaned at the thought of having to spend another day with the spoiled pop princess, Daenerys Targaryen, and her insufferable family. He should have agreed, when they started this process, to record at the studio the record label had offered. But the prospects of spending time inside the city for a few weeks wasn’t one he wanted to contemplate. Instead, every day for weeks, now, they would invade his home. She would order everyone around, her family were cruel monsters from what he could see, and the entire experience put him off wanting to work with anyone ever again.

 

He had to remind himself that this was a favor for Sansa. Only his sister would be able to talk him into doing this for more than a day. She had even explained that they were difficult to handle and should he need her, she would come help try to keep control of the situation. Even she wasn’t able to keep any sort of control over the two men that traveled with Daenerys. The knock on his door caused him to take a deep breath before he descended the stairs and opened the door to the traveling circus that comprised the Targaryen family.

 

Viserys and Aerys were already arguing as Daenerys walked behind them, her large sunglasses still on with her assistant Missandei behind her. Sansa followed and gave a weary look to Jon. “You couldn’t just leave them in the woods somewhere?”

 

She shook her head. “I’m afraid the record company would have my head. Besides, something’s going on. I can’t put a finger on it.”

 

Suddenly Aerys and Viserys stopped moving and turned to Jon and Sansa. “We need you to drive us back into the city. We have a meeting with our lawyers.”

 

“Why did we drive all this way?”

 

“To make sure Daenerys got where she was supposed to be,” Viserys said as if she was stupid. Jon noted that Daenerys had stopped at the top of the stairs and was watching them all before Missandei prodded her to go down.

 

“You’re going to leave her here?” Jon asked.

 

Aerys spoke this time and Jon thought that he would almost rather deal with Viserys than the older man who was obviously in some state of dementia. “Yes, hard as this may be to grasp, Viserys and I have other matters to attend. Miss Stark, if you please,” he said as he stomped from the house, followed by Viserys. Sansa rolled her eyes and followed them out.

 

Jon took a steadying breath as he mentally prepared himself to deal with the insufferable girl in his studio. He started down the stairs but could hear singing coming up the stairs as the door had been left open. When he entered the studio, he found Daenerys seated at the keyboard and Missandei on the acoustic guitar, both oblivious to his presence.

 

 _I’ll shine a light on you,_  
_I’ll shine a light_  
_And you will see my shadow_  
_On every wall_  
_And you will see my footprint_  
_On every floor_

 

Jon moved over to the board and clicked record as quickly as he could. She had shed the ostentatious fur coat she’d been wearing when she arrived. Her feet were also bare, her sunglasses gone. She was so lost in the song that neither of them noticed his appearance.

 

When they finished, both women smiled at one another. He was confused and planned to voice this as he opened the door. “What the hell was _that_?”

 

She looked up at him, startled. “It’s a song I wrote.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. “I was told you don’t write songs.”

 

She looked to Missandei, then back at Jon. “I write all the time. My father and Viserys don’t like the songs I write. They said they’re the kind of songs that get played in pubs and don’t make actual money.”

 

He shook his head. “Play it again from the beginning. Have they heard this song?”

 

She shook her head. “No.”

 

He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and tilted his head as he examined her. She was gorgeous, especially when she wasn’t scowling at him. “Play it again. You’ll record it. If they take issue with it, then I’ll tell them I wrote it.”

 

“Wait,” she called after him, “you like it?”

 

He nodded. “Most honest I’ve heard your voice since you got here. Start again with my cue.”

 

He went back into the booth and keyed up the recording. He nodded at her to go and the melody of the haunting song drifted into the booth. Jon was perplexed about the change in demeanor. She’d been ordering everyone around since she first walked into his home. She had a nasty attitude and snapped at everyone. He knew how these pop stars could be, but he was having a hard time reconciling that with what he was seeing now. He was going to ask as soon as he got the opportunity.

 

He opened his phone and texted Sam. _You busy today?_

_Gilly is trying to take me to a hippy craft fair. Tell me you need my help._

_Got a track I need drums on_

_Be there in fifteen_

 

He ended the recording and Daenerys and Missandei walked into the booth with Jon and played it back for them. “I have a friend coming to lay down drums. But while we wait, why don’t you tell me what the hell is going on?”

 

Daenerys looked to Missandei who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to make some tea,” she said, having become familiar with Jon’s home that last few weeks. She left them alone and he continued to stare at her.

 

“What do you think of my father and brother?” Off his look, she gave him a soft smile. “They make me anxious. I’ve found the way to cope with that is to be more over the top than they are. The diva behavior, tantrums...All to get them to ease off.”

 

“Why not get away from them?”

 

“They’re my family. The only family I have. I don’t want to be alone. I feel that enough with them around. Nothing feels more lonely than standing in a room full of people and...feeling like no one there could ever understand you.”

 

He looked away from her then, knowing that feeling. Ever since his wife died he’d held himself away from the world. Even keeping his family at arm's length. It hurt too much to let people in.

 

“So you act like a pain in the ass to...what exactly?”

 

“Make them appear easier to deal with by comparison.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “You’re failing.”

 

She shook her head. “No, my father is getting worse,” she said softly.

 

“So, you’re not oblivious to it,” he asked?

 

She sighed. “No. But I don’t know what to do, either. Viserys would never agree to put him in a home because of the expense and he would never go because he thinks nothing is wrong with him. He has good moments where he’s clear-headed and remembers he’s my father and not just a business manager. I’ll take all the times he tells me I’m worthless if I can have those moments where he treats me like the daughter he once loved.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to endure one to get the other.”

 

She lowered her head and bit her lip. “I shouldn’t. But I do. As for Viserys, well, he’s just an asshole.”

 

Jon chuckled. “So what are you going to do? Continue to play the part of the diva for the rest of your life to keep the peace which isn’t even really peace?”

 

“I’m going to maintain my family. Make this album, hope I can make the money to separate myself from them and take power of attorney away from my brother to take care of my father.” She folded her arms over her chest and sighed. “I’m sorry for how I treated you. I insulted you, Your Home, and your abilities. That’s unfair.”

 

His dark eyes watched her as she turned towards the stairs when Missandei entered with the kettle and tea tray. “All explained?” She questioned.

 

Daenerys nodded. “Yes.”

 

He stood and held out his hand for her to shake. “Jon Snow,” he said, explaining that he wanted to start over.

 

She stood as well and extended her hand, a bright smile on her face. “Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

*~*

 

Now that he knew the truth, he watched her play the part her brother and father expected of her. He didn’t know how she did it consistently, but he did notice that Viserys and Avery’s made a point of leaving her with him more often. They had actually like the song she’d written and commended him on a beautiful song choice. Daenerys has shared a secret smile with him.

 

Missandei has been sent on an errand at the market and Viserys and Aerys were looking at apartments in the city. Daenerys was currently snuggled under a blanket on his covered back patio as it snowed around them. He found her here often and she explained she enjoyed the quiet and snow.

 

“Why do you live out here all alone, Jon Snow?”

 

He handed the cocoa to her and took a seat beside her. “When my wife passed I just wanted to be left alone. It simply hurt too much to stay where I was. I found this place, studio already done in the basement, and bought it.”

 

“What happened to her, if you don’t mind me asking,” she questioned, her voice soft and soothing?

 

“Heart failure. There was a defect that no one ever caught and she...went into cardiac arrest one day...and was gone.”

 

She reached over and took his hand. “I’m sorry.”

 

He nodded and held her hand for just a moment until she tugged it away. There were becoming too many moments where they touched one another and it seemed to almost burn between them. Each time was getting harder to pull away.

 

She looked down at the cocoa in her hand and set it to the side. “It’s beautiful here.”

 

“It seems you’ll have a flat in the city soon. No more hotels.”

 

She heaved a sigh. “I’d rather have something like this.”

 

He smiled over at her. “I can’t see your brother or father living out this far.”

 

She smiled. “They wouldn’t. Maybe that’s part of the appeal.”

 

“You could get away from them, you know.”

 

She nodded and turned her eyes to him, both silent as they stared at one another. They were both startled from the intense gaze at hearing Missandei announce her arrival.

 

She got up and walked into the house, leaving him alone to stare out at the snow that continued to fall. He knew he was in trouble. In over his head.

 

*~*

 

It was snowing hard and so Jon and Daenerys had retreated into the studio. Missandei had been summoned to help Viserys and Aerys to organize their move into their new apartment. Jon was seated at the control panel as Daenerys spun in the chair beside him. When she finally stopped, he didn’t look at her as he smiled. “You’re dizzy aren’t you?”

 

She chuckled. “Hush until the room stops spinning.” Daenerys sat up and moved closer to him. “What are you doing exactly?”

 

Her arm was pressed against his as the song played over the speaker and he pushed forward on one of the slides and the sound of cellos poured over top of the song. “These control which part of the song I want to be louder and softer. So, during the break, I want the instrumental, specifically the strings, to come in front.”

 

She sighed. “How did you get to be so good at this? Viserys told me you were a musical prodigy?”

 

“Some people thought that.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I simply liked playing instruments.”

 

“How many do you play?” she asked, tapping her nails against the board as she propped her head on her other hand.

 

“Sixteen.”

 

Her eyes widened. “Sixteen?”

 

He smirked. “Prince could play nineteen.”

 

“But that was Prince.”

 

“Are you saying I’m not as good as Prince?” He teased.

 

She nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying,” she said with a slight laugh. Her phone buzzed beside her and she picked it up, her eyebrow raised. “Well, that’s interesting.”

 

“What?”

 

“Roads are closed to get here. They’re being turned back to the city,” she said lowly. “Looks like I’m stuck here for the night.”

 

Jon’s dark eyes met hers and he shook his head. “You’re kidding.” She held up her phone to let him see the text from Missandei. Their eyes met again and he could almost feel the heat radiating from the look.

 

She put her phone down and tore her eyes from his as she stood. “We have a lot of time to kill,” she said softly. “You should show me the rest of your flat.”

 

She was crowding his space and he took in her scent. He powered down the lights in the other room, then stood as well, their bodies almost touching.

 

“You’ve seen most of it. Not the bedroom, though.”

 

Daenerys pressed a hand to his chest, just over his heart. He swallowed thickly, feeling his body respond to her touch and closeness. It had been so long since he’d been with a woman. Sam had accused him of forgetting how to do it. “That’s what I want to see most,” she whispered. “If you want to show me.”

 

Jon knew that he needed to decide here and now if he was going to do the dumbest thing he could do and give in to whatever it was that was growing between them. He heaved a sigh and leaned his brow against hers. “I’m...going to be honest, I haven’t done this in a while.”

 

She took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss him. Soft, unsure, but his mouth was divine. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, brushing her tongue against the soft flesh before release. Her fingers slid into his hair and she leaned her head back a bit to feel his hands move along her back and into the back pockets of her jeans. Daenerys moaned against his mouth when she felt his tongue against hers.

 

She reluctantly pulled away from him. His dark eyes narrowed and she only smiled and took his hand to lead him from the room and up the stairs. He stopped her momentarily and pushed her against the wall, his lips finding hers again. She tugged his shirt over his head and her smile confused him at first until he felt her hands sliding over his chest and down his abdomen. “How pretty you are, Jon Snow.”

 

Jon captured her face in his hands, kissing her slowly, his tongue seeking hers as he pressed the length of his body against her. She moaned into his mouth, holding him against her.

 

He broke the kiss this time and took her hand once more to pull her along with him to his room. It was simple, only a few pieces of furniture and a large fluffy bed. She thought that this room, much like the rest of the house, suited him. She tugged her cardigan off followed by her camisole and watched as he swallowed thickly. She almost squirmed under his gaze, hoping that he found her acceptable.

 

She gasped as she felt his mouth on her bare breast, swirling his tongue around the pink nipple and then nipping at it with his teeth. She laced her fingers through his dark hair and smiled as he licked his way to the other. His hands were on the button of her jeans and she found it was taking him too long to get them undone and her hands joined his.

 

“Tell me you have something,” she whispered, not wanting to break the mood but needing to know how far they could go. He pushed her jeans over her hips and she sat on the edge of the bed as he sank to his knees before her, unzipping her boots and tossed them and her socks aside, his lips finding hers again, briefly as he trailed his lips over her neck and back to her breast. He divested her of her jeans his hands smoothing over her hips and thighs, his lips trailing over her ribs and abdomen, stopping to flick his tongue against he navel.

 

“Save that for later. I want you inside me,” she said as she tugged on his hair and pulled him over her. He helped her remove her knickers then they both worked on his jeans, panting as weeks of what had been building between them threatened to consume them both. She moved back on the bed and he followed, crawling towards her on his hands as knees, and she suddenly felt like it prey. She thrilled at the feeling. He leaned over her and reached for the table beside the bed, her hands running over the dips and planes of his body, then lower to stroke over his cock. She chuckled as he nearly ripped the drawer from the nightstand in an effort to find what he was looking for when he finally muttered, “thank fuck.” She looked up to see him dump a sleeve onto the table then tear a pack away. She plucked it from his hand and pushed him to his back, then straddled his thighs. His hands moved along her body as he sat up on his elbows to watch her remove the wrapper and begin the torturous slide of the condom over his cock. He hadn’t used them since before Ygritte.

 

As he watched this silver-haired beauty adjust her position, he was deathly afraid he wouldn’t last one minute inside her. And then the silken grasp of her sex pulled him inside so slowly. It was all he could do not to thrust into her hard and fast. But he knew he had to keep the reins on himself or it truly would be over too quickly.

 

She gasped when he was fully inside her. “You think too much,” she whispered as she leaned forward and braced her hands beside his head. He leaned up and took one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking and biting as she rolled her hips towards his. Daenerys rolled her hips, delighting in the growl that he emitted. His arms wrapped around her, gliding over smooth skin and cause gooseflesh to rise where he touched.

 

“Daenerys,” he groaned when she sat back and began to ride him in earnest. He tried to think of things that would help slow this down like Sam in a dress, flesh-eating bacteria, her father and brother. How angry would they be if they knew what was happening here? The thought made him smile as he watched her with her head back, making quick shallow movements above him, and his name being whispered over and over again.

 

He knew he didn’t have much longer, watching her as she was. But they had hours still to use. His fingers worked her clit and she stilled over him briefly before she fell over the edge, her cunt squeezing around him as he felt the rush of his own release speed through him.

 

She collapsed on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder as he hugged her tight.

 

*~*

 

She was once more seated outside, the blanket around her shoulders, only now she was naked beneath it. Jon placed the hot cocoa on the table beside her as she made room in the chair and shred the blanket with him. He’d turned on the outside heaters and started a fire in the fire pit. He had slid his jeans back on but learned quickly that Daenerys liked being naked. He didn’t mind in the least. She moved to sit on his lap and brought the blanket around them.

 

“This is beautiful, you know,” she said softly.

 

He smiled against her hair. “You’ve said that once or twice.”

 

“I love it out here. With you,” she admitted.

 

He kissed her shoulder. “Good.”

 

She suddenly stood and walked to the door, his eyes following her as she went. When she stepped inside she dropped the blanket, then turned to him and smiled. “You’d better get to work, Jon Snow.”

 

Her cocoa was left behind and the sound of her giggles filled the house when he grabbed her.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys has finished recording in his studio weeks ago. He hadn’t seen her since, or even talked to her, really. He’d sent her label the album and she had sent back a simple text of I love it. Winter had melted to spring and he was seated in her favorite spot staring out at the new greenery. His guitar in his hand, he mindlessly strummed the strings and kept his eyes closed.

 

“What a pretty picture you are, Jon Snow,” he heard from behind him and saw her standing in the open door of his house.

 

He stood and creased his brow as he looked at her. Red jumper, dark jeans, and black flats. Her hair wasn’t in its normal complicated braids but instead hung down her shoulders to the middle of her back.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

She smiled as she joined him. “Well, it is polite to introduce oneself to the neighbors.”

 

He stared at her, confused. “What?”

 

She walked closer to him and shoved her hands into her back pockets. “I did tell you I wanted to live up here. Your neighbor,” she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face the house higher on the hill, “put their house up for sale and I bought it.”

 

“What about your brother and father?”

 

“My father set the sofa on fire and I was able to convince Viserys to put him somewhere and I would pay for it. He agreed. Viserys moved back to London to stay close.”

 

“And you’re moving out here?”

 

She nodded. “It has all the things I want: a bathroom I can land a plane in, far away from the city, and a rather sexy and mysterious record producer that I cannot stop thinking about.”

 

He smiled down at her. “How could you possibly pass that up?” 

 

“I couldn’t. That’s why I’m here.” They were silent for a moment but when she did speak, her voice was soft unsure. “Do you think of me?”

 

He nodded. “All the time.”

 

She grinned. “Good. Come to my new home tonight and I’ll make you dinner.”

 

“You cook?”

 

She looped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. “I can put a frozen lasagna in the oven.”

 

He chuckled. “Who am I to turn down the offer of frozen lasagna?” He brushed her silver hair away from her face and leaned his forehead against hers. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

She closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. “Where I’m meant to be.”


End file.
